1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates, in general, to gun cases.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Protective cases for guns have been devised to protect the guns from physical damage and the corrosive effects of atmospheric gasses and moisture when the guns are not in use. Such gun cases typically are formed with a hollow interior configured to receive the gun, such as a rifle, shotgun, etc., and include a cover for closing the case about the gun.
A common type of gun case is one having a rigid form which includes padding to protect the gun during storage and/or transportation. Other gun cases are made with a flexible material so as to be able to be rolled or folded up into a compact shape when not in use. It is also known to provide gun cases with straps or hangers for mounting such cases in a convenient location for storage and/or transportation.
However, such previously devised gun cases, while affording adequate protection for the gun, are still not without drawbacks. The rigid cases, while affording maximum protection for the gun, are bulky and difficult to transport and store. Such rigid cases, further, are configured to carry a particular type of gun and, thus, will not securely retain other guns having different dimensions in a fixed position within the case. The previously devised flexible gun cases are provided with limited amounts of padding so as to be able to be folded into a compact form when not in use. Such limited amounts of padding obviously afford a limited amount of protection for the gun when the gun is inserted into the case.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a gun case which overcomes the problems of previously devised gun cases in affording maximum protection for the gun and, at the same time, is to be folded into a compact shape when the gun is removed for use. It would also be desirable to provide a gun case which can securely retain a wide variety of guns having differing dimensions. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a gun case which is lightweight and economical to manufacture.